NO ES CUESTION DE AMOR…ES SOLO NEGOCIOS
by ShaDark
Summary: Estan casados, pero hace rato dejo de importarte. Viven juntos, pero aveces no la encuentras cuando despiertas, Hicieron el amor...aunque ahora ni se vean a los ojos... pero, Qué hara ella cuando al final lo entienda?...Tal vez continue el negocio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí les monto el nuevo mini fic que había sido sacada de una de los capítulos de ¿casados? , pensaba en hacerlo One-Shot, pero se haría muy largo, así que lo cortare creo en tres capítulos.**

**Eso espero de mi musa.**

**¡A leer!**

**NO ES CUESTION DE AMOR…ES SOLO NEGOCIOS**

**CAPITULO 1**

Inhalas el húmedo aroma de la habitación en donde se consumía día a día la traición a la que jugabas cada hora entre sus manos, aquella en donde te unías a él…su hermano. Después de las primeras veces dejaste sentirte culpable cuando llegaba tu orgasmo junto a él. Aunque hoy era diferente a todas las que habías sentido anteriormente, ahí, sentada en aquella cama de un hotel nuevamente diferente, te sentías cada vez más segura de que algo iba mal contigo…más vacía, más pesada.

¿Por qué buscar algo en manos de él?

Escuchabas mientras él se movía por la habitación buscando su ropa, mientras sostenía en sus labios un cigarrillo, el cual se había hecho costumbre en consumir después de que jodía con alguien… Porque de algo estabas segura…tu no eras la única, pero no te importaba, realmente lo que sentías por Inuyasha era solo un deseo carnal, nada más.

Soltaste un gemido de frustración al notar como Inuyasha volvía a refunfuñar por no encontrar una de sus medias, te estiraste un poco sobre la cama y alcanzaste la prenda color negro y sin decir nada la lanzaste, a la vez que él alzaba una mano y la agarraba en el aire, te volteo a ver y soltó una sonrisa lánguida a la vez que te giñaba un ojo…tan parecido algunos gestos de su hermano. Sacudiste esa imagen de tu cabeza y decidiste también comenzarte a vestir.

No demoro mucho tu acción, todo había quedado en un mismo sitio, te vestiste rápidamente mientras él de vez en vez te rozaba intencionalmente logrando sacarte gemidos de sorpresa y tal vez de algo más que quisiste dejar pasar. Ya vestida te sentaste al borde de la cama, a mirar la nada, mientras esperabas por Inuyasha que se había metido en el baño hace quince minutos. Pero sentiste tu móvil sonar, logrando sacarte de tus pensamientos vacios y agarrar el teléfono se hizo algo sorpresivo al notar la llamada.

"_Él nunca me llama…no desde hace tiempo" _pensaste al reconocer el número de Sesshomaru en la pantalla, dudaste un poco en contestar al sentir un leve miedo brotar desde tu vientre, pero un fugaz intento de valentía que se filtro por tu mente logro hacerte abrir el teléfono y escuchar la profunda y grave voz de él…tan indiferente como siempre, poco había cambiado desde que habían estado juntos.

— _¿Ahome…estas ahí?—_oíste preguntar por tercera vez y reaccionaste inmediatamente.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede? Tu…—pero te interrumpió antes de que pudieras rectificar lo que hace segundos habías pensado.

— _¿Dónde estás?— _te pregunto serio, tan serio que pudiste imaginar que la pregunta no le interesaba realmente, maldijiste por lo bajo y aclaraste la voz para que no notara tu mentira y tal vez tu frustración.

—En la oficina…

—_Estoy aquí… ¿podemos vernos? Necesito decirte algo y nadie me dice donde estas. — _nuevamente su voz sonó fría y calculadora, sentiste miedo repentinamente y sacaste fuerza de donde no creíste hubiera.

— ¿Realmente es importante?...estoy en un junta— volviste a mentir, pero esta vez tu voz logro sacar aquel tono de cansancio que querías transmitir.

Hubo un momento de silencio, el suficiente para que tu corazón dejara de latir y sintieras el sudor frio deslizarse por tu espalda, contaste los segundos en tu mente y esperaste a que finalmente hablara.

—_No, no es importante. — _ hizo una pausa y escuchaste su respiración más fuerte.

—Dime… ¿qué sucede? — volviste a preguntar intentando sacar lo que fuera a decirte lo más pronto posible, antes que se hiciera más insoportable hablar por teléfono.

—_Ahome, hoy no voy a dormir a la casa…—_lo interrumpiste antes de que pudiera decir algo más, algo extraño surgió en tu interior, te mordiste la lengua, pero aun así no pudiste evitar que salieran las palabras.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿A dónde vas?...don— pero nuevamente te interrumpió y escuchaste como comenzaba a caminar.

—_Tengo un viaje y quería hablar de eso, pero, lo dejamos para otro día. Ya saque la ropa, solo será un día… — _hizo una pausa y nuevamente dejaste de respirar—…_llegare mañana en la noche._

—Pero…—intentaste hablar, pero las palabras murieron en tu garganta.

—_Bueno, hasta mañana—_espero unos segundos y luego colgó. Tu solo apretaste el teléfono contra tus manos. Y te quedaste ahí, mirando nuevamente el vacio, intentado no explotar.

— ¿Así que….tu marido se va de viaje?— susurro Inuyasha a tus espaldas con tono jocoso después de unos largos minutos escuchando el repiqueo del teléfono. Sentiste como Inuyasha comenzó a juguetear con tu cabello en un total acto de coquetería.

— ¿Y qué con eso?— dijiste con tono rudo y te levantaste de la cama.

—Que…podemos divertirnos en tu casa esta noche. — susurro nuevamente contra tu oído y dejaste salir un gritillo que logro sacarle una carcajada al Hibrido. — vamos Ahome, no seas aguafiestas, lo disfrutaras.

— ¡¿Qué? Olvídate de eso. Esto es un error que nunca debió suceder. — susurraste y te sorprendiste a ti misma de tus palabras… ¿Por qué solo ahora tedas cuenta?

— ¿De qué hablas Ahome?— pregunto Ahora con voz seria Inuyasha.

—De nada, tengo que irme. — y sin más te levantaste, ignorando la cara de estupefacción de Inuyasha y su vano intento de detenerte. Saliste lo más rápido que pudiste de aquel lugar en donde había vuelto algo de cordura. Pero… ¿ya no lo eras cuerda?

No demoraste en llegar a tu casa, abrir la puerta apresuradamente y notarla vacía.

Caminaste perezosamente mientras dejabas tu bolso en una de las sillas y te dirigías a tu habitación, la que compartías con él.

…tu esposo.

Te permitiste acostarte, ahí, donde solía dormir él, aun estaba impregnado de su loción, recordaste la ultima vez que lo habías tocado…que habían hecho el amor, porque de alguna forma alguna vez lo sentiste con él, luego, se había vuelto algo extraño para ti. Aun no lo sabes muy bien, pero ya no era lo mismo.

Y sin poderlo evitar te quedaste dormida.

….

El ruido de alguien golpeando la puerta de despertó, te levantaste y comenzaste a dirigirte hacia la puerta, pero agilizaste el paso al pensar q tal vez podría ser Sesshomaru.

Pero en cuento abriste la puerta tus ilusiones se desaparecieron, intentaste cerrar, pero él bloqueo la puerta con su mano.

— ¿Pensaste que era Sesshomaru?

—Realmente…si.— dijiste mientras forcejeabas con Inuyasha para intentar cerrar la puerta.

— ¿No me dejaras entrar?

—No.

—Vamos Ahome, aprovechemos que no esta…lo disfrutaras, siempre lo haces.

—Vete Inuyasha.

Pero de un empujón abrió la puerta y antes que pudieras evitarlo ya se encontraba adentro y la puerta estaba cerrada. Se acerco predadoramente, mientras notabas aquel brillo siniestro en sus ojos. Sus manos se posaron en tu cintura, y sus labio ya se encontraban en tu cuello. Te intentabas zafar de su abrazo, pero no lo lograbas.

—Quédate quieta Ahome, no lo hagas difícil…aunque eso seria también muy divertido.

—Que te vayas Inuya…

Pero antes que pudieras terminar la palabra…la perilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse, instintivamente empujaste a Inuyasha y viste entrar a Sesshomaru con su aristocrática presencia.

Fue en cuestión de segundos que oíste los gruñidos de ambos al verse.

— ¿_Qué hace Inuyasha aquí?_— dijo Sesshomaru con aquella voz peligrosa, él te miraba y luego lo miraba a él… mientras tú te ibas consumiendo lentamente en la angustia.

**A mí me gusto… ¿y a ustedes?**

**Besos y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Jessi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA! Aquí trayendo este capítulo y ultimo de este mini fic, casi one-shot y quebradero de cabeza, porque no sabía cómo finalizarlo, o bueno si, sin tener que dar tanta información referente a ¿casados? Al final quedo tan diferente que no podrá relacionarse con la futura historia que aun esta actualizándose.**

**En fin, saben que esta historia es basada en ¿casados? Pero es totalmente diferente, porque aquí toco a una Ahome que a pesar de ser insegura, no se deja amedrentar. De alguna forma espero no estropear su imagen.**

**Me encanto este capítulo…personalmente me alboroto.**

**¡A leer!**

**CAPITULO 2**

En ese instante recordé…lo recordé completamente, en día en que Sesshomaru me engaño, o tal vez lo que me dio motivo a encontrarme más seguido con su hermano…y ahora sus ojos me decían algo…_él ya lo sabía, desde esa vez y se estaba vengando._

"_Caminaba hacía su oficina, no llevábamos más de un año de casados, después de firmar el contrato. Pero de alguna manera, comencé a violar la lealtad para perderme con su hermano, Inuyasha, y aunque me sentía culpable, no pude evitar seguir haciéndolo después de esa tarde._

_Antes de tocar la puerta, la note ajustada, la abrí lentamente, para verlo a él, estrechando a su menuda secretaría, arrancando airados gemidos, ocultando el rojo carmesí de sus mejillas con el largo cabello plateado. Antes de poder irme con algo más que dolor, el me miró, se mofo y apretó más a la pequeña contra su cadera logrando arrancarle un gritillo de júbilo, aunque ambos vestían, ella, parecía desnuda antes sus hábiles movimientos._

_Ignore el latir de mi entrepierna y salí corriendo…en busca de Inuyasha._

_Pero ahora su mirada, parecía una venganza: se vengaba por mi traición"_

Dejé de pensar en aquello cuando escuche el aire altanero de Inuyasha quebrar el silencio.

— ¿No lo ves? Intento cogerme a tu mujer pero está un poco irritable. —susurro con aires sin importancia mientras se acercaba a la puerta—pero como siempre, lo jodes todo…igual que ella.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera dar otro paso, Sesshomaru ya estaba encima de su él mientras su garra destilaba veneno. No logre evitar que un gemido de angustia se me escapase de la garganta. Mientras observaba el odio con el que se miraban, casi pude notar la determinación de Sesshomaru en matar a su hermano, pero no podía dejar que lo hiciese, en parte era mi culpa que Inuyasha estuviera ahí.

—No lo hagas Sesshomaru, por favor…— dije entre sollozos, mientras me colgaba de la mano con la que pretendía atacar a Inuyasha, este ni se inmuto al escuchar mi suplica. —Sesshomaru…—volví a gimotear.

Después de unos instantes, gruño:

—_Lárgate Inuyasha…—_susurro mortalmente mientras se levantaba y con un fuerte movimiento de brazo¸ se deshizo de mi agarre.

Inuyasha se fue, no sin antes soltar un bufido de indignación, la puerta se cerró de un fuerte golpe y la casa quedo expuesta a un mortecino silencio que lograba sacarme escalofríos. Lo busque con la mirada, y pude notar su aura oscura ulular en el silencioso espacio mientras mi corazón latía fuertemente a la expectativa…estaba asustada, pero no sabía exactamente de qué; sabía que él no iba a atacarme, y si no era eso, entonces era algo que desconocía, pero mi cuerpo se sacudía con violencia ante la expectativa.

—Sessho…—pero no pude seguir al escuchar su afilada voz.

—_Espero que tengas una buena explicación Ahome, porque sino…—_comenzó amenazadoramente, pero antes de que terminara, una rabia creció y exploto en mis labios, mientras que la sangre hervía en las venas.

—SI NO ¡¿QUE?...—comencé, pero un golpe contra la pared me hizo callar, al igual que el sentir su cuerpo aplastarme, solté un gritillo de dolor, aunque intente mirarlo desafiante ante la inminente premura.

—_Shhhhh, cuidado como hablas…—_comenzó a susurrar peligrosamente contra mi oído, al igual que oprimía más su cuerpo contra el mío.

—No me amenaces Sesshomaru, no sé porque demonios te pones así sabiendo lo que somos.

—_Como quieres que me ponga al llegar a mi casa y ver a otro con mi hembra._

—Pero no había sucedido nada…y ¡no soy tu hembra!—volví a alzar la voz.

— _¿Ano?_

—No, que yo recuerde esto es solo por conveniencia…_No es amor Sesshomaru…es solo sexo, es solo negocios._

— ¿_Sexo?— _los ojos color ámbar se tornaron casi rojos al perder el control. —. _Muy bien, sino es más que sexo ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo entonces?—_dijo al tiempo que me agarraba la mano y comenzaba a andar rápidamente hacía el dormitorio. Sentía el corazón latir con tanta fuerza que creía que se me iba a salir por la boca, al igual que un apremiante miedo se me escurría por la columna y el frio sudor se me acumulaba en el cuello, tropezaba mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre.

Sentí el fuerte golpe de la cama golpear contra mi cuerpo al haber sido lanzada bruscamente a esta por Sesshomaru, pero alce las manos instintivamente al tiempo que lo agarraba de la camisa y lo acercaba hasta que quedase encima de mí y antes de poder notar su boca robaba mi respiración, arañaba mis labios con la violencia de sus besos, mientras yo intentaba lastimarlo…lo mordía, a la vez que mis manos forcejeaban contra el botón de su pantalón, hasta que logre soltarlo y debatirme con la cremallera, que finalmente cedió y mi mano se escurría entre la bragueta y se encontraba con el miembro de él ya duro y caliente, solté un gemido de satisfacción al sentir llenar mi mano y notar un leve gruñido de su pecho. Mientras Sesshomaru en su afán de quitarme la ropa, arranco de un tirón el botón del pantalón.

Sentía la respiración agitada de Sesshomaru, a la vez que me iba quitando las bragas, cuando por fin estas quedaron olvidadas, se sitúo encima de mí y separaba mis muslos. Sentí la embestida con una necesidad salvaje, y no pude evitar que un grito saltara de mi boca al sentir la brusquedad de su penetración, aunque envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo acercaba más a mi cuerpo. Sentí una ferocidad arañarme la mente, mientras lo mordía, hundía mis uñas en su dura piel y golpeaba mis caderas contra las suyas.

Todo quedó sumido en silencio, no hable y el tampoco hablo después que nuestros cuerpo llegaron cada uno a su éxtasis. Solo quede ahí, tendida en la cama con su cuerpo parcialmente encima del mío, aun unidos. Antes de poder darnos cuenta, caímos rendidos en un profundo sueño.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, pero antes de darme cuenta, Sesshomaru ya estaba encima de mí, entrando nuevamente a mi cuerpo; tan cálido que ahogue un gemido en mi garganta. Sus manos se movieron mas sutilmente, mientras besaba los hematomas que había causado el anterior encuentro. Al igual que yo lamia las zonas en donde mi uñas habían intentado lastimarlo. Estuvo ahí durante largo tiempo, mientras entraba y salía, se movía casi como danzando y mi respiración aumentaba al sentir venir mi orgasmo. Estaba apoyado en su antebrazo, mientras entraba y salida cada vez más lentamente, con sus intensos ojos posados en los míos, mi cuerpo se convulsiono y luego sentí como Sesshomaru agarraba mis nalgas y empujaba más hondo dejándose ir entre su éxtasis.

Nuevamente, nos dormimos.

Cuando desperté, sentí como el ronroneó desde mi pecho se extendía y mostraba la gran satisfacción que sentía, estaba tan relajada que no pode evitar sonreír, voltee mi rostro y note que él estaba ahí, aun dormía…y algo nuevamente en mi broto, sintiendo como mi entrepierna se humedecía y el hambre, volvía a penetrar mi mente. No duro mucho el estado tranquilo de Sesshomaru, porque se despertó al tiempo que le acariciaba el miembro y este reaccionaba a mí. Se tumbo de espaldas y sentí como sus manos me envolvían al tiempo que me montaba encima de él y dejaba que su sexo entrara. Cerró sus ojos, mientras su rostro mostraba el gozo que sentía a los delicados movimientos que mis caderas le regalaban.

—_No es solo negocios Ahome…—_susurro, a la vez que se tragaba un gemido y apretaba mas mi cintura, abrió sus ojos finalmente—…_no puedes negarlo que sientes, tu eres mía…te…_

—No, no lo digas. —lo interrumpí antes que pudiera decir algo, de alguna forma me sentía mal al escuchar esas palabras de él, porque hoy me había demostrado. A través de sus caricias, de la forma en que me hizo el amor…que me amaba.

No dijo nada más, siguió dejándose hacer, mientras me concentraba en moverme y regocijarme en la sensación que me causaba nuestra unión.

Al final volvimos a estallar en llamas.

Al final nos volvimos a dormir.

Al final… no era negocios lo que había de por medio.

Desde ese día. Todo cambio…deje de acudir a su hermano para perderme en las piernas de él. Dejé de trabajar más, para perderme en nuestro tiempo juntos. Deje de de sentirme vacía.

…para sentirme completamente suya.

Y el completamente mío.

**Si, es el fin…gracias por la paciencia, ya saben que tengo muuucho que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo, pero aprovechando que tengo tiempo, me siento y decido terminar historias que ya deberían estarlo, como esta y "solo un beso" que ya termine.**

**Muchas gracias y pues esperemos la próxima actualización.**

**Besos y si tienen algo que decir, den clic continuación:**


End file.
